Doki Doki Literature Club: System Down
by Quasar's Junkbox
Summary: Doki Doki Literature Club takes a realistic turn from taking place in video game cyberspace to the real world in this original adaptation of the hit VN by Team Salvato! Matthew "MC" Connors joins the new Literature Club at the behest of his best friend, Sayori. At first, it's a small club to himself of cute girls, but life-threatening situations start happening. Can he survive?
1. Ch1 Don't Open the Door for Sayori (fix)

**A short story based on the fan-comic "Open the Door." Please support the original creator.**

**This story is an exercise for me to write a DDLC story using the character profiles I made. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Characters: MC, Sayori, Monika.**

**Continuity: Sometime after MC joins the literature club.**

Tick, tick, goes the clock above the blackboard. Counting down the minutes to the end class.

I yawn. English and Literature class has become ridiculously easy after the club helped me realize my talent in the subject. Yuri has become a pseudo-tutor who helps me over the phone, Natsuki and I constantly debate the core principles of Literature and what actually qualifies as Literature. Thanks to them and the others the class gets so boring now I tend to fall asleep.

"Mr. Connors!" the teacher calls with a hint of frustration.

Crap! I was hardly awake this period! If the professor tests me to see if I was paying attention I'll get in detention for sure!

And then I can't go to the Literature Club!

Thankfully, I'm saved as the bell rings immediately after.

"Ugh! Now have a good day class! Remember that there is an essay due tomorrow!"

The teacher and the other students begin packing their bags as I look to the left outside the window, taking in the myriad of colors that is dusk. School is finally over for the day.

I pack my things and exit the classroom. I've already handed in the assignment early so I can just relax after this long Monday.

"Hey there MC!" A familiar upbeat and attractive girl with glistening pale skin, lovely green eyes, and long brown hair tied in a ponytail with a big white bow. I'd recognize that upbeat, energetic voice, that accent.

"Hi, Monika."

Last year I never thought this could ever happen. Monika was the most popular girl in the grade. Attractive, athletic, smart, completely out of everyone's league. I had a secret crush on her all this time.

And here she is talking casually with me.

This is all thanks to Sayori, my best friend since childhood. Monika was tired of her old clubs and decided to make a new one: the Literature Club. Unfortunately, even she wasn't able to get the required amount of people needed to establish a club.

That's where I came in.

But I don't regret it in retrospect. Life has honestly been a lot more lively and fun since I joined. Plus, it's members consist of only cute girls! How lucky can a guy be? Well, I could do for a day or two without Yuri and Natsuki fighting over the right to read my poem first.

"Oh my, MC! Are you objectifying me with your Male Gaze?"

"Of course not!"

Monika giggles, "Oh, MC, you're so easy to tease!"

She leans forward at an angle, showing off her curves while leering at you to give her feedback.

I like to tease her when she does this by acting unfazed by her beauty.

"So, how was class? The English lecture today was less interesting than what I learn in the club."

She subtly pouts before quickly resuming her cheerful attitude.

"You know! Same old, same old! Although I'm happy you're enjoying my club."

"Well, it's hard not when its run by such a capable president."

"Geez! MC! If you keep this up people might think we're lovers!"

"Oh, shut up!" Although I'd be totally cool with that.

Monika laughs while I quickly check my surroundings for onlookers. With her popularity, I've attracted the attention of some of her diehard fans. I've already received my share of death threats in my locker. Even though I'd be more than happy to go on a date with her. If only I wasn't sheepish whenever I try to ask. I guess eating lunch together and hanging out after school is enough.

"So, wanna head to the club like usual?"

Suddenly, all that upbeat and positive energy dissipates and Monika looks down to the side as if she's sad.

"Actually, can we talk privately in the classroom for a bit? I'm not kicking you out of the club or anything, I swear!"

The normally cool and composed Monika is panicking. This must be serious.

I motioned for her to follow me as I re-enter the now empty classroom and she follows, closing the door behind her.

"So, what's up? I've never seen you this worked up before?"

"Well," Monika is looking down and away from me. "Has Sayori been acting weird lately?"

I feel my entire body awaken into a state of seriousness. To me, Sayori is as important as family. If something were to happen to her, I don't know how I would recover.

And if I did, I doubt I'd be the same person.

And Monika knows this.

"Now calm down! We won't get anywhere if we're panicking, right?" Monika's follow-up giggle sounds more like a mask than genuine laughter.

"Right. To answer your question, I haven't seen her since last Friday, nor has she answered any calls or messages. I was hoping to see her again today at the club and ask her there. Wait, wasn't she supposed to spend the weekend with you working on the pamphlets for the club festival?"

The club festival is going to be the club's time to finally make a name for itself and hopefully attract more members. Monika has been hyping it up ever since the day the club was formed. I shifted between helping the girls over the past weekends with their assigned tasks, except for Monika. The first week I helped Sayori with gathering supplies. The week after I helped Natsuki make decorations and test out new recipes for sweets we plan to hand out at the festival, and she has been coming over every Sunday to cook afterwards. And last week I helped Yuri with the club banners for the booth at the fair.

This weekend I'm supposed to help Monika with editing and assisting with scripting the main presentation, but I guess it'll have to wait for now.

"Yeah. I wanted to check with you first since you and her are such good friends. But am I right in assuming you haven't had any contact with her whatsoever since last Friday?"

I nod, "Pretty much. Did something happen over the weekend between you and Sayori?"

Monika is silent as she tries forming the right words in her head.

Finally, she speaks, "Yes, however, this problem first appeared since we began preparing for the festival on the weekends. I didn't think it was a problem until now, but even so, I wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt and ask you first so I'm not imagining things because she is my friend too."

Now I'm really nervous.

"What is going on with Sayori?"

Monika locks her gaze with mine, "For lack of a better term, Sayori has been obsessed with you. Like, dangerously so?"

I raise an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

"It began in short bursts, but as the days passed, whenever you weren't around she would start talking about you and only you, annoyingly so. And as of recently she has been caught stalking you by Natsuki, and Yuri and I were checking her daily poems to see if the obsession would bleed out into it. Sure enough, it did. Subtly at first, it grew worse and worse by the day. Both Yuri and Natsuki have complained to me about it when they were working with her over weekends, but I decided to keep you in the dark until now to avoid making things worse. It was a selfish idea, and I apologize for it. But now it has gotten bad enough to let you know. Natsuki described it as "yandere-type behavior" but I'm not as familiar with anime and manga and its terminology as you are. I tried to get into it so I can support better conversations with you and Natsuki but I just couldn't get into it."

My eyes widen and a shiver runs down my spine. Has Sayori gone crazy for me? Since when? All I know is that this could be bad.

"Let me guess, you and the others are holding a surprise intervention in the club today and my presence might worsen things."

"As I expected, you caught on fast. Yes, Yuri, Natsuki, and I are going to talk to Sayori in the club today. I'll let you know over phone later how it went. I recommend heading home as soon as possible, Natsuki mae "yandere" out as something dangerous. What does it mean exactly?"

"It's a character archetype, usually females, who are so in love with a person that they would do anything to make sure they are theirs and theirs alone."

"I think I got the idea. Anyways you head home, okay? See you tomorrow!"

Monika turns to leave the room.

"Wait!"

She stops and turns around, "Yes MC?"

"Do you have my number? Your information isn't on my phone yet."

I felt embarrassed saying that. While we have gotten to a friendly level of conversation, it still is awkward since my goal is to ask her out!

"Oh! Right! And sorry we haven't exchanged info yet. I never really got the chance to, never mind! Just text me it."

"Right!" As I text the information, I wonder if Monika also has feelings for me.

Then again, all the girls seem to like me a little too much in the club. Every day it's Yuri and Natsuki fighting over who gets to exchange poems with me first. Sayori usually breaks them up and Monika laughs on the sides unless things get out of control, which is why Sayori is the last person I'd think to harbor these feelings for me.

Monika and I finish exchanging contact information.

I check and Monika included everything from her email to her address.

I try to ask her more but her phone rings, and she steps back to take it while signaling me to wait a moment with her hand.

She quickly hangs up.

"Sorry, I need to go. Sayori is waiting in the club room. Best to get going, and keep safe okay! Also, please call me if something goes wrong, okay?"

"Sure thing."

Monika rushes out the classroom door.

I exhale. This is a lot to take in. I mean my best friend has gone crazy over her newfound romantic feelings for me. And there is no way I can reciprocate either since I could never think of her as any more than a sister. Monika is the one I have feelings too.

I should get going. I'm starting to feel like someone is watching me.

I exit school and make my way down my usual route home. The sun is setting beyond the horizon and will soon become nighttime. I yawn, exhausted from the school day.

Everything seems normal as I go, but I can't shake this feeling that I'm being followed. Every step I take, every corner I turn, I feel as if I'm being followed by a dark cloud of malicious intent!

Suddenly, my phone rings. It's Monika.

"Hello?"

"Oh my goodness! MC! Are you all right?!"

"Woah! Monika! Calm down!" She's even more anxious than before did something happen?

"You're right! I'm sorry! I just helped Yuri get loaded onto the ambulance-"

"Hold it! Yuri is going to the hospital?! What the hell happened?"

"I'll explain shortly. Listen, not long after Yuri, Natsuki, and I began the intervention, Sayori suddenly bolted, barreling through Yuri who was guarding the door! She said she is coming right for you!"

Crap! I sprint faster than I thought my legs can take me as the sunset sky turns black. I make sure to keep mindful as I cross the street, having a close one with a car.

"Monika, hi! Sorry to put you on hold like that! I was trying to put some distance between me and the person following me!"

"What?"

"Forget it! I'm almost home and it's all suburban so I don't have to worry about cars and stuff."

"Hold on, did you have almost got run over by a car?!"

"Not now Monika! Just tell me what happened quickly! And where are you!?"

"Okay! I'm at the school still trying to clean up the mess! Anyways, when Sayori bolted, she shouted something like you were hers! So yeah, that confirms our assumption from earlier!"

"Really?!"

"Please don't be smart with me right now! Listen, when Sayori ran into Yuri a ton of cuts suddenly opened on her arms and she began bleeding out profusely. I got blood all over my uniform too and I just finished changing into my gym clothes! Natsuki wanted to help but her father called and told her to come home."

"Sounds nasty. You all right?"

"It was. And I'm fine. Now, where are you right now?"

I see my house down the next block.

"Basically at my house."

"All right. I'll order a cab and-oh no!"

"What happened?"

"I don't have your address in my contacts. Why didn't you give me it when we exchanged contact information?"

"You were in a rush to the club, and people normally only give numbers when they exchange info."

"What? Isn't it proper edicate to give a person your full information?!"

What kind of understanding does Monika have on exchanging information?

I arrive at the front of my house gasping and wheezing for breath. The fence, lawn, and door look just as they were when I left this morning. So nothing's been tampered with. I got here first.

I take a quick look to the left at Sayori's house: the driveway is empty and the lights are off. Sayori's mother is single and has to work late on school days as of late. I have her number in my back pocket given to me in case of emergencies! This is definitely one of those! But I can't just call up her busy mother and say that her daughter is trying to kill me. She could freak out and cause more problems, or I could get laughed off.

"Made it home! Listen, I'll call you back once I get inside!"

"Okay! Make sure nobody is around you!"

I take a look down the street I came and see a shadow quickly approaching me a few blocks behind at incredible speed.

I yell in fear!

"What happened?!"

"Sorry Monika, but I'm gonna call you back inn just a sec, okay?"

I hang up as she tried to respond.

I quickly get to work sweeping the hidden spare key under the doormat and slam the door closed behind me. I then lock the primary, number-code, and chain-lock to the house before exhaling, sliding to the floor as a false sense of relief. I don't know why we have one of those apartment-style chain locks but I'm sure glad I do now!

My phone buzzes from a text. It's Monika. She's asking what happened.

I move to respond.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Who's there?!"

I blurted that out of fear.

A twisted take on a familiar, sweet voice, responds from the other side of the door, "It's meee!"

Crap! She's here!

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

Damn it!

I text Monika that Sayori is right outside my door.

She replies almost immediately, telling me to be calm as she thinks of a plan.

Seconds later, she says to greet her kindly but not to unlock the door just for the moment.

"MC? Why won't you open the door?"

Sayori's normal-sounding question suddenly has this terrifying effect right now!

Now I'm really glad we have that chain lock installed.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

"I'm coming!"

I muster up my fleeting courage and slowly unlock both the main and code locks. When I grab the doorknob, my sweaty palm causes my grip to initially slip. I shut my eyes, grip the door with all my courage, and slowly open the door as far as the small chain would allow.

Peering through the crack is a short, bright-auburn haired girl held by a headband wearing an unkempt school uniform and her signature red bow diagonally off her head. Her eyes closed as she beams her usual innocent, sunny smile that would normally lift my day.

But this is NOT one of those days.

"MC! I haven't seen all weekend! Can I go inside so we can play a little to catch up?"

She sounds normal, but I can tell there is a lot more to what she is saying, and none are things that sound normal.

I put on my biggest smile, "I'm sorry, Sayori. I'm a bit tired from the day and I'd like to go rest. Maybe another time.

I try slowly closing the door, but Sayori promptly stomps her foot in the way, keeping the door propped open.

"Why?" Asking still showing her bubbly smile. But I feel something is about to pop.

"What? What do you mean by that, Sayori?"

"Why are you scared of me?"

I don't feel if I want to answer that.

Suddenly, Sayori's eyes shoot open, their death-inducing gaze feels terrifyingly empty and blank. She begins pounding even LOUDER on the door than before, as if her life depended on it.

Sayori then presses the door with the intention to rip the door off its hinges, never taking a second to stop looking at me as she does.

We struggle in a desperate contest of strength. Unfortunately for her, I'm both bigger and stronger, and manage to close the door., and swiftly lock the door.

She slams the door so loudly I fear she'll break through the wood!

"MC! I JUST WANT TO HANG OUT WITH YOU! Please, OPEN THE DOOR!"

Her banging is violent and desperate, as if her life depends on it. Some of the screws on the chain lock become loose and one even flies off.

HELL, NO!

I hold her back best I can.

After a few minutes, she suddenly stops.

"Fine. I'll just wait for you out here. Forever, and ever, and ever. Teeheehee!"

Damn her! That was a devilish move Sayori!

While it appears she has given up, her earlier tantrum has likely attracted attention from neighbors, and painting me in a negative light (like I abused her or something). And if I want to make sure that doesn't happen, I have to let her inside and fast!

Monika is calling my phone (on silent) but I'm afraid to text her, paralyzed from the anxiety of the situation.

I have to think fast! I could call the police, but I can't muster up the will to bring the law on my best friend, even if she's trying to hurt me. Her mother is also an option, but that could also lead to more panic.

Monika stops calling and my phone buzzes in my hand. A text reads to buy a little time as she is going to be here in a few minutes.

Buy time.

Suddenly, an idea so insane it just might work forms in my head. With no other options, I slightly open the door and smiled calmly at Sayori.

I say to her, "Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm preparing a special game only the two of us can play. It'll help prepare the club for the upcoming festival too. I mean regular work is boring, y'know? Anyways, can you please wait a little longer for me to complete preparing?"

"Okay!"

Sayori responds with a jump in her usual bubbly tone, then suddenly switches back to her crazy and scary face and tone.

"But if you're lying-"

I saw a flash of refracted light as she pulls something from within her bag. It's probably a knife.

I cut her off.

"A-As I said! Just the two of us! Nobody else is home. So please wait outside and make sure to clear up any misunderstandings with the neighbors, okay?"

"Alright. I can wait forever and ever, teeheehee!"

I lightly close the door as I subtly watch my friend's face twisted into a gremlin's smile at me.

I let out a sigh and then steel myself. There is work to be done.

First I close any doors to other rooms aside from the main hall and the living room in the back. Then I grab a modeling knife and cut a few strips of excess ribbon. I stow the knife away in my pocket for emergencies. I also rearrange the room into having the only furniture in the middle of the room be a single chair. Next, I text Monika, telling her the door will be open and to head to the living room in the back of the hall.

Finally, I grab a flashlight. I was thinking about lighting a candle for extra ambiance, but a scuffle could mean my house burns down.

With everything in hand, I approach the door to enact my insane plan.

I open the door. Sayori stands there with her now creepy smile.

"Are you finished preparing?"

"Yes. I reply. But you have to follow my instructions to the letter. That is rule number one. Understand?"

"Understood!" she happily replies. I can feel the anxiety and maliciousness from her actions. One wrong move and I'm dead.

"But."

My heart skips a beat.

"You haven't called mom, Monika, Natsuki, Yuri, or the police, have you?"

Uh oh! Gotta decide my words carefully.

"No. I haven't called any of them."

A white lie since I technically haven't been on the phone with any of them since I arrived here, only texting Monika.

"All right. So, what's the game, Matthew?"

Matthew. My full name is Matthew Connors. People call me MC as a nickname because of my initials, and I always introduce myself as "MC." Sayori is one of the only people who call me by my first name. By calling me by it now, she probably wants to get even closer to me than the others.

Anyways, I dodged a bullet there. Time to keep going! You got this!

"All right. First, when I unlock the door, please enter the house but stop immediately after you take a couple steps pass me and the doorway. And don't move at all no matter what I do to you."

If she wants to have a physical relationship with me, my implication just now should work as bait.

"Sounds exciting! Please, just open it already!" Sayori says with a scary amount of excitement.

Hesitant at first, I open the door with one hand on the craft knife in my pocket.

Sayori enters and walks past me, giving off the feeling she is watching my every move as she smiles by.

I mostly close the door and approach her from behind.

"Remember, don't move. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I promise!"

I take out the smaller ribbon and tie it around her head just tight enough so that she is blinded.

"Matthew! I can't see!"

"That's part of the game. I'll be right behind you as I guide you to the room where we will play. It'll ruin the game if you see what I've set up."

"Okay."

Sayori sounded a bit doubtful. I'll have to tread carefully going forward, even though I'm not even sure what I'm doing.

"Now, here comes the second instruction: down the end of the hall is the living room. Remember how we used to spend all day playing there when we were kids?"

"Ooh! Now I see! I have to make my way there with my eyes closed by myself. Then you'll chase me down, and if you catch me, I get punished!"

I know her idea of what "punish" is different from mine, but it's best to play along.

"Yes. And once you make it there, I'll give you the next instruction. The real game starts once you enter the living room. If, you make it there."

Come on, take the bait.

"Okay! Buuut, what are the stakes of this game?"

"Stakes?"

"You know, what does the winner get if they win, or what punishment does the loser has to do? You can't have a game without those, riiight?"

Damn it! I didn't think that far ahead! Calm down! Just ask her what she wants. After all, if this plan goes well, I won't need to comply with any of these.

"How about you tell me what you want first? You are the guest of honor, after all."

"Are you sure?"

Why does every sentence she says sound more and more disturbing?! I felt so many chills down my spine so far my back might develop frostbite!

"Yes."

"Okaaay. What I want is…"

Sayori turns around, grabbing my shoulders and pulling herself up to me as high as the tips of her toes can go. Her mouth is only a little away before mine. I can feel her breath on my face.

"I want you to promise that you'll be all mine, and only mine, forever and ever and ever. Actually, how about we start right now! Forget the game, let's enjoy each other's presence... intimately."

I knew she would say demand this, but it's much scarier than it sounded in my head!

I adopt my usual attitude and lightly push her away.

"If that is what you want, you'll have to clear the entire game. Those are the rules."

"Does that mean you're rejecting my love?"

This isn't love, Sayori. I don't know for sure, but what you're feeling towards me right now isn't true love.

"I never said that either. Furthermore, you put yourself in a situation where I could catch you. Do you want to lose?"

Sayori steps back and spins around again, facing the living room at the end of the hall.

"Fiiine. But what do you want if you win?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

And so will I.

"Boo!"

Her attempts at being cute only serve to make her more unsettling.

"I'm going to start. 3. 2. 1. Go."

Sayori darts towards the living room. I knew she'd have no trouble navigating my house without her eyes after all these years. I chase after her, staying right behind her.

We arrive in the living room shortly after.

"Alright! I made it here! Now are we going to start the real game?"

I finish sending Monika a message containing my plan and shut the door.

"Yes. I will now guide you to this chair. You are to sit down and place your hands behind it."

"Lead the way! My, my, I didn't know you were into this sort of stuff, Matthew!"

I'm not into bondage at all. I wanted to make you think I did so you'd be complicient. If you were sane and not obsessed with me, you would've called this by now.

I guide Sayori into the chair in the middle of the room. She offers no resistance and even holds out her arms of her own free will as if she knew I was going to tie her to the chair.

I take the remaining ribbon I cut and tie her hands behind her back and to the chair.

I let out a sigh of relief. Now she is bound and cannot hurt me. I could end this right now, but I want to know what the hell is going on. If I don't stop this now, it might get even worse, even though the option to leave her like this and call authorities is more than tempting.

I turn the lamps on the ends of the room on "low" and turn on my flashlight. With a gulp I pull the blindfold off Sayori's eyes.

Her eyes are terrifyingly empty and look like they're in a trance.

"So, are we going to begin?"

It's time.

I stomp on the ground. She lets out a small shriek in surprise.

"This is a game I like to call Interrogation. I'll be roleplaying as a cop and you'll be the suspect of a crime. I'm going to list an odd number of items and then search you. If the majority are not on your person, you'll be declared innocent and will win. However, if I guessed correctly at least on the majority, you'll be declared guilty and I'll win. You must also tell the truth if I am correct or incorrect. If you lie and get caught, it's an automatic win for me."

Sayori begins to sweat and panic, although it only lasts for a few seconds.

"Fine. How many items?"

"Five."

"Okay."

"But before we start, I've decided what your punishment will be if I win. You'll have to answer truthfully and fully one question I ask. Understood?"

Sayori panics a little more, but regains composure.

"Understood."

"Then let's begin."

Finally. I feel as if I have some control over the situation. Now, I should probably think of something obvious before I bring out my trump card.

"The first item is your Student Handbook."

Sayori looks away in defeat. She motions to her breast.

"I'm not going there. I'll take your word for it. Next, your cell phone."

"Nope!"

"What?!"

"I left it a home this morning."

She taunts me with her usual "oopsie" face. I'll have to try again.

"The next item on the list is your poem for today."

"Wrong again! I submitted it the moment I arrived at the club!"

Damn!

"Careful, Mattew! One more and you'll be all mine!"

We'll see about that! Think. Try going outside the box, something she may not be aware of.

"Crumbs."

"Huh?"

I run my hand along her collar and sure enough there are some cupcake crumbs stuck in the seams.

"That's not fair! Crumbs should be cheating!"

"Your fault for not taking care of yourself. Now it's time for the final round. This will decide the winner. The item I choose is…"

A drop of sweat falls down her cheek.

"A knife."

Sayori bursts out laughing.

"Why would I be carrying something like that on me instead of my cellphone! You're funny MC!"

"I wasn't joking."

I carefully reach beneath her skirt and grab what feeld like a handle. I gently pull and out comes a shiny kitchen knife.

I lightly toss it across the room.

"It's over Sayori. I win. Now you're going to explain to me what the hell you've been doing all this time, and why you thought to bring a knife over to my house?! Were you intending to kill me?!"

I've lost all my cool. Now I need to know. What happened to you?

"You? This was your plan all along?"

She sounds so defeated in her voice.

"Yes."

Sayori begins crying, trying to avoid my gaze as I switch on the lights.

"Well, you won, so I guess I have no choice, teehee."

"Sayori…"

"I've been keeping this a secret from you all this time so you wouldn't worry, but I've had depression my whole life. I knew how much you cared about me, so I kept it hidden thinking I wouldn't be as much of a burden on you. It's gotten worse recently, which is why I started avoiding you in case you would be worried."

Listening to this I can tell it's hard for her to say all this, but I can hardly bear to listen as well. To think she was suffering this much and I didn't know about it.

"It must have been really rough then, trying to keep this from me. But how did this turn into you suddenly attacking the other club members, and obsessing over me to the point of considering murder. I'm not angry, Sayori."

She continues looking away, clearly embarrassed by the situation.

"It was about a week after we started preparing for the festival. I started receiving anonymous letters saying things like how I'm a nuisance, that you like the other girls better than me, how you were dating them, and other various insults or statements meant that caused me to panic and think the girls were trying to steal you from me. This made my depression even worse and I began having frequent panic attacks. Especially after you began really enjoying the club."

I'm shocked as Sayori was the one who wanted me in a club to begin with.

"So you assumed the only way to prevent me from leaving you was to make me your lover."

"Yes. A silly decision of an airhead like me, right?"

All the malice is gone, replaced by deep sadness.

I grab Sayori with both arms and put her in a tight embrace.

"Ouch! MC!"

"It hurts, I know. But I felt a gentle embrace wouldn't get across the same message to you."

I look Sayori in the eyes, and our gazes lock.

I then remove the ribbon binding her arms to the chair.

"You are my best friend! More than that! We've known each other ever since we were kids! We played all the time, went on all those trips, had tons of sleepovers, and all that stuff! You're like family to me! I would never say those things to you! NEVER! Do you understand?!"

"Matthew…"

I loosen my grip but don't let go.

"I understand why you didn't tell me, and I'm not angry or upset at the fact you hid this from me. But I want you to know that if something bad were to happen to you, or if you were to someday vanish off the face of the planet, I, I don't think I'll ever recover. That's how much you mean to me."

"Matthew!"

Sayori finally hugs me back, bawling. I can hardly make out her words from her crying, but I know she heard me and is finally free of this noxious cloud of negativity.

"I'm going to contact your mother now so we can best deal with the situation, okay?"

"Yes. And MC?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you so much."

"No problem."

I make sure to confiscate the knife and ribbons used as I exit the door. As soon as I do, Monika rushes into the house.

"I'm sorry I'm late! How is Sayori?"

I smile.

After I call Sayori's mother, we decided it would be best for Sayori to seek professional help and came to pick her up shortly after we hung up. I promised her I'd visit her as often as possible, and Sayori replied with a smile as she got into the car. I then explained everything to Monika after they left.

"Wow. That was some crazy planning, MC. You're lucky it all worked out."

"Yeah. I was constantly at the edge of a tightrope. One mistake and it was over."

"In any case, I'm glad Sayori is getting the help she needs. I'll need you to step up your game for the club so we can make the festival a success without her. I'm sure it's what she'd want."

"Yeah. Wait! Are you asking me to take her place as Club Vice President?"

Monika blushes and looks away sheepishly.

"I mean, Natsuki always has to go home early and Yuri panics too easily."

"So you're saying you don't need my help?"

"Hey! Don't tease me like that!"

We both laugh.

"Anyways. I should get home soon. We have lots to do before the festival."  
"Yup."

"Also, here."

Monika gives me a folded up piece of paper.

"Is this today's poem?"

"Yeah. We never got the chance to share today, and I really wanted you to read this one… Good night!"

Monika runs out the door before asking me for mine.

I slouch to the ground, exhausted from today's ordeal. I feel excited about being closer to Monika as VP.

But there is still one thing nagging at me, who wrote those letters?

Unable to think of anything else, I take the spare key to Sayori's house her mother gave to me long ago and enter. I walk up the stairs and into Sayori's room. It's a mess of clothes and stuffed animals of various sizes, just like it always was.

I walk over to Sayori's desk and open the drawer I know she keep her documents (because I designated it for her when I cleaned her room the first weekend after I joined) and shuffled through the papers. I quickly found the letters. They contained various insults and lies Sayori told me about.

Then I noticed how the handwriting is familiar.

Then an unbelievable idea lit up in my head.

I lay out one of the letters on Sayori's desk, and unfold the poem Monika gave me earlier and place them side-by-side.

The handwriting matches.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2: (Don't) Leave Natsuki Alone

Chapter 2: [Don't] Leave Natsuki Alone Part 1

"Thanks again for coming to cook dinner again, Natsuki," I thank my friend at the door.

She crosses her arms and pouts, "Well SOMEBODY has to cook you dinner without Sayori around!"

"But I cook my own food here."

If Sayori were over, I'd be the one cooking. If I dare let her in the kitchen, she'd probably burn it to the ground when I'm not looking.

Natsuki's face flushes.

"I know that! Besides, I needed a taste tester for my new cupcake recipe I planned to make for when we visit Sayori at the mental hospital tomorrow. It had nothing to do with me worrying about you, dummy!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," I tease.

In a fit of rage, Natsuki slams the door in my face so hard the frame shakes (I still need to get the door frame fixed after what happened last Sunday night).

Moments later, she cracks open the door and sheepishly peers through the crack.

"I'll be here early tomorrow morning to bake them fresh, is that okay?"

"The key is inside the crack between the mailbox and the wall like I showed you."

"Bye."

Natsuki calmly shuts the door.

A few seconds later I exhale and I fall into a sitting position on the floor.

"She can be such a tsundere at times. Well, it's about time for my video-chat with Yuri."

It's been a week since Sayori went crazy and nearly killed me. Thanks to my quick-thinking I was somehow able to resolve the situation without injury or the authorities.

She's now at a local mental hospital getting 24/7 support and going through programs to help her deal with her chronic depression in a safe environment alongside others like her. It's honestly a pretty nice place, not the dark asylum one might assume it would be the first time you heard of it, or at least I did.

The hospital told Sayori's mother she is able to see visitors tonight so she's taking us from the club to see her after school tomorrow.

Life has returned somewhat to normal now. Some new people have joined the club thanks to my ideas in advertising it, but we don't have even seven members, excluding Sayori. My weekend with Monika was awesome! We got to spend several days just the two of us planning, and now we're on a first name basis! I'm almost ready to ask her on a date!

Then I'm reminded how the person who may have goaded Sayori into snapping had nearly identical handwriting to Monika. I haven't brought it up yet since I haven't found any other leads, and I want to give her the benefit of the doubt. Not because I like her, but because it's something I value. Something my dad valued.

Suddenly, my phone buzzes.

I quickly accepted the call and put it to my ear.

"Yuri?"

"Yuri? Ooh! Matthew, did you get a girlfriend while I was gone? I'm so proud of you!

"MOM?!"

On the other side of the phone was not Yuri, but my mother. She is a big business entrepreneur and is usually busy helping small businesses across the globe. There hasn't been a single business she didn't make prosper. We mostly stay in contact through emails and she only calls once a month to ask how I'm doing and deposit some more money in my account to live off of.

She's a very energetic person, but unlike Sayori, she is wise beyond her years. Although they are quite similar in that regard.

"Oh! Sorry for surprising you! I know I already called you once this month, but some news came up that I had to let you know right away!"

"No! It's fine Mom. So, what's the news?"

"Well, my next client so I'm going to be staying home for a few weeks starting this weekend!"

"That's great!"

"I hope you're doing well with those new friends of yours, and that girlfriend you mentioned earlier."

"Mom, that's Yuri! She's my friend who helps me with Literature homework."

"Oh, I'm just teasing. Still, how is the club?"

I tell her all about the great things that happened because of the club.

"That's amazing."

She stays silent for a bit.

"You're going to ask about what happened between me and Sayori."

"Yes. Is everything okay with you two? I heard from her mother about what happened."

"We're fine. She got worried about me, a little too worried. I was able to sort it all out myself."

"That's good. Well I'll see you in a few days. Love you."

"Love you too."

She hangs up.

I hope this doesn't get more complicated.

I head up to my room just as Yuri texts me she is ready for our FaceTime study-sessions.

The next morning Natsuki comes over to bake the cupcakes so they're fresh for when we take them to Sayori later.

I also cook us up some breakfast to eat while they bake in the oven.

I end up carrying them as we walk to school together. With the daily fitness I do to stay in shape, this weight is nothing. I can't protect Mom if I'm not healthy, or my friends.

Nastuki, however, isn't looking too happy, and refuses to look me in the eye as we walk.

As we round the corner a few blocks away from the school building, a small group of five students from our school, three guys and two girls, all wearing black jackets with a strange yet familiar logo on the back hastily over their uniforms and other accessories hat scream "gangster."

Natsuki is desperately trying to hide her shivering, but her feat is too obvious.

The two girls lie on the sides of the cocky guy in the middle as the two other, larger guys stand back and secretly pass glances at the two attractive girls with their uniforms unbuttoned in key locations that reveal their seductive figures.

I smell trouble.

"Well if it isn't Mister Harem and Boss' adorable ! Who're the cupcakes for? Your whore mothers who left you for another man?

They all laugh at his terrible joke, although the jealous guys on the sides do so forcibly, knowing the joke wasn't funny.

Natsuki is shaking in her feet.

"MC, please ignore them."

I place the large cupcake container down and give Natsuki a look that I have this under control. This isn't the first time I dealt with bullies, but she still seems doubtful.

But I'm not letting them get away unschathed after he insulted Natuski and I over our mothers, or lack there of in our lives.

I whisper Natsuki something to do as I secretly hand her my smartphone from behind my back and I can tell she has at least some faith in me with her ensuring look back.

Besides, we won't be able to get to school in time for the principal's boring and egotistical mandatory assembly he holds every week or two with them blocking the way.

Punishment for being tardy to his boring and irritatingly narcissistic speeches on how his teachings and methods are perfection, the ultimate in education, can get you in serious trouble.

The minimum punishment is detention for a week, and it only gets worse from there. It can even lead to expulsion. And getting expelled from this school is like getting put on a blacklist for your academic career due to Venus Academy's high-status in education and reputation among the country.

This is something both the grunts on the sides and one of the girls are aware of based on their body language.

"No, these are for my club members only. We bake them at least once a week as a thank you for supporting our club president's passion project. This batch is specifically for a sick member who we plan on visiting today after school who really likes these designs. Is there anything you need from us aside from making us late to the assembly?

"What? How did you-"

"Seriously, what other reason could you be blocking out route today like this? Are you an idiot? Oh! Maybe you are considering making yourselves late by doing this. You do know the consequences for being tardy, don't you?

The group leader staggers as he tries to make a response.

_SNAP!_

Natsuki uses my phone to take a picture of the five of them with the flash on so they noticed. She hands the phone back to me showing their sweet, terrified and shocked faces.

I wave it in front of their faces with an evil grin.

The four other delinquents got the subtle message and run frantically to the school, leaving the cocky upstart by himself.

"Damn you, bastard! I'll let you off easy this time! And you better not send that photo into the school or you'll regret it!"

He runs after his fellow gang members like a wuss.

I then open up the texting app and begin punching in some letters.

"That was awesome, MC! But I totally didn't need your help, or anything!"

This is Natsuki's way of showing gratitude. It was irritating at first, but now I find it amusing.

"You're welcome. And send!"

I hit the send button and put away my phone.

"What did you just do?"

"I sent the image and a description of what happened to Monika. She'll take it to her father and get those guys expelled. No way I'm letting them go after making you feel so miserable."

I pick up the cupcake container.

"Well, I'm grateful, and that was really cool, but please don't involve yourself in that gang again."

"Why?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

I decide to stow the topic away for later and we head to the school.

The assembly takes all morning and is as slow and boring as ever. How does Monika even put up with her dad when he's making speeches like this?

I spent the entire time contemplating all the crazy things that happened the past week or so and if they could be connected to Monika. I'm unable to reach a conclusion.

The rest if the day passes quickly and before I know it, the club is almost over and the new guys left.

"All right everyone! It's time to get ready to visit our friend Sayori! Make sure to take your poems with you!"

"Yes, Monika," we reply in unison. Monika can make anything sound exciting.

"MC, how did your exam go?"

"It was easy thanks to your help last night Yuri!"

The shy upperclassman giggles, "I'm glad I was able to help. I had that professor last year so I know what she assigns. Her class wasn't that difficult."

Yuri is the oldest of all of us. She's in her third year here at Venus Academy, but aside from her passion for literature and love of dark, horror, and sci-fi stories, I don't know much about her.

"My, my. So you two have been calling each other at night in secret?" Monika asks with the eyes of a sleuth, or of a fan of Sherlock Holmes, probably the latter.

Yuri panics and can only speak in mutters.

"Calm down Monika. She's just helping me with my Literature homework."

Monika pauses long enough to make the silence awkward. The look on her face is odd, like she was caught off guard or trying to hide her annoyance, but I'm unsure.

"Okay! But you better not be helping MC with his daily poems, Yuri!"

She assumes her usual angled, seductive pose with a smile I think is at least partially first. Maybe I'm just paranoid from the letters.

Yuri blushes and stutters at Monika's tease, getting tongue/tied due to her shyness.

"Knock it off, Monika!"

The two of us share a laugh and even Yuri chimes in.

It's not the same without Sayori's upbeat attitude. But then I notice something, or rather, the lack there of.

"Hey, where did Natsuki go"

Then a loud slump reverberates from the floor. Natuski fell and hit her head from the desk!"

"Oh my goodness!"

"Yuri! Brew some revitalizing tea! MC, hold her head up so I can feed her!"

"Got it!"

This happens every other day or so. Natuski has poor stamina to the point she passes out during the day if she doesn't get enough to eat.

I gently hold Natsuki's head while Monika carefully feeds her some protein bars she always carries around for this reason, and then Yuri's tea.

Natuski opens her eyes and we all breathe a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Natsuki asks, barely awake.

"You passed out again. Can you move?"

"My body feels so heavy. Just leave me here and go visit Sayori without me."

I attempt to object but Monika stops me, holding out her arm and shaking her head.

"Tell Sayori's mother to wait a little while I bring her to the nurse's office. I'll ask the nurse to stay overtime until we get back."

"Wait, I'll help."

"No. Please let me handle this, MC. I… don't like other people getting involved in conflicts between me and the school. I won't be gone long, I promise!"

"Whatever you say."

Yuri and I leave and head outside to the school gate with cupcakes.

"Why does Monika not want us involved with the faculty here."

"You know how Monika is the principal's daughter, right"

"Oh yeah, she is. Hard to remember when her father is such a prick, always running on about perfection. Nothing like her daughter, am I right."

Yuri laughs.

"Oh, MC, you say the funniest things sometimes."

"Well I guess I have that effect on people, don't I? Do you know anything more about Monika's family issues?"

"Between you and me, her father puts a lot of pressure on her to live up to his particular image of what his daughter should be, and it causes a lot of stress. Don't tell Monika I told you this!"

"I promise. Did you know Monika before the club, Yuri?"

"Yes. We were friends as children."

Yuri stops talking. I guess she doesn't want to talk about the subject further.

Not long after, Moniks arrives, and so does Sayori's mom. She drives the three of us to the mental hospital. Sayori was really happy to see us and loved the poems and cupcakes. She couldn't stay long because of her schedule, and was still looking really depressed. However, she seemed a lot calmer and happier than before, so I feel a little more at peace in my heart. I tell her I'll be visiting every day I can to at least say hi and she was very happy about it.

It's nighttime when we arrive back at the school. Only Monika and I get out as Yuri and Sayori's Mom drive away.

"That was really nice of her to drive Yuri home despite living across the town."

"It would've been a terrible train ride home at this hour."

"You're right about that! Let's get going, huh?"

Monika's phone rings.

"One sec."

She puts the phone to her ear.

I cannot hear who it is on the other end, only Monika through various pauses in her speech.

"Yes? I'm outside the school. I just got back. What?! What do you mean he never showed up! What kind of parent… I'm on my way right now!"

She hangs up and slides her phone back in her pocket.

"What's the matter?"

"Sayori's father never picked her up despite the nurse calling sick. The nurse has been looking after Natsuki for the past two hours we were out!

I'm shocked. I knew she had daddy issues but not picking up your kid who's sick hours past school hours? The Nurse's Office isn't a hospital!

I nod and we run to the Nurse's Office.

Monika thanks the nurse while we retrieve Natsuki.

I carry her as we walk back outside the school. Monika punches in some information to get a cab.

"I'm impressed you can lift her so easily. You're pretty strong, MC."

"Nah. It's just basic fitness. And Natsuki's really light, a little too light."

Suddenly, a fancy sports car blaring lights and blasting crude music parks illegally before us in front of the school's Front Gate.

The window rolls down and this smug looking, old gangster looking guy with super-short ashy-pink hair in a small ponytail. I looks and smells like trouble.

He smokes a cigarette before even speaking to us. He then glares at Monika and I.

This guys screams trouble.

"I'm here to pick my daughter up! I got a call sayin' she was sick so I'm here!"

No way! This guy is Natsuki's father?! He's a disgusting thug, and huge and muscular. He screams trouble.

He notices Natsuki in my arms. She must be really out of it not to get woken up by this. I think I might go both blind and deaf from this guy's car.

I also recognize the logo on the hood and sides of the car as the same as the five gangsters I encountered this morning. Could they be related?

"Hey boy! Dat's my daughter in your arms! Throw her in the back!"

Did he just treat her like an object. The longer I know this guy the more I hate him.

He then takes out a bottle of alcohol and drinks it. How many laws is he breaking at once right now?!

There's no way in hell I'm letting him take Natsuki home right now. In fact, I want to give this guy a piece of my mind!

Until Natsuki grabs my arm with her tiny and fading strength.

"It's fine. Put me down. I can walk."

"Hey you dumb broad! You made me leave my party early! You're lucky I'm too tired and drunk tonight! Now stop faking and get in here before I change my mind!"

"Thank you for your kindness, father."

I want to do something, but Monika holds her hand out, painfully shaking her head.

I let Natsuki down and she slumps into the backseat of the car without looking us in the eye as the car speeds off, leaving Monika and I alone and full of tears.

I want to offer Monika if she wants to stay at my place so she isn't alone in her sorrows, but I decide now is not the time.

Without saying a word to each other ,we wait in the dark until Monika's cab arrives. I didn't have to stay and keep her company, I didn't want her to be alone right now. Or maybe I was the one who wanted company.

I take a detour on my walk home to the local 24-hour market and pick up a prepackaged ice cream cone. I've finished the treat by the time I get home, but my mood failed to lift.

I shower and go straight to bed, worrying about Natsuki and wondering if Monika is hiding something from us.

Eventually, my eyes close and I fall asleep.

**To be continued...**


End file.
